leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anivia/Background
|disp_name= Anivia |gender = Female |race = Cryophoenix |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Ironspike Mountains, Freljord |occupation = Guardian of the Freljord, (Corrupted Guardian of the Freljord) |faction = Freljord (Avarosan) |allies = |friends = Ashe, Nunu |rivals = Brand, Lissandra |related = The Freljord }} Lore An eternal guardian, the Cryophoenix has held a solitary vigil over the Freljord for a thousand lifetimes. Sensing a growing corruption of the land itself, Anivia joins the Avarosan in the belief that a united Freljord can defeat the coming darkness. Anivia is a being of the coldest winter, a mystical embodiment of ice magic, and an ancient protector of the Freljord. She commands all the power and fury of the land itself, calling the snow and bitter wind to defend her home from those who would harm it. A benevolent but mysterious creature, Anivia is eternally bound to keep vigil over the Freljord through life, death, and rebirth. Anivia is as much a part of the Freljord as the never-ending frost. Long before mortals had ever set foot on the land's frigid tundra, she had lived countless lifetimes and died as many deaths. The beginnings and ends of her eternal cycle always heralded great change, from the calming of raging storms to the ebb and flow of ice ages. It is said that when the cryophoenix dies, an era ends; and when she is reborn, a new era begins. Though Anivia's past lifetimes have faded from her memory, she knows her purpose: she must protect the Freljord at all costs. When she was last reborn, Anivia witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an growing deep within the earth. To her horror, she felt the pure magic of the ice itself become blackened and corrupt. Like blood in water, darkness crept into the Freljord. With her destiny so tied to the power of the land, Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her heart. She could no longer remain a mere guardian - the cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon discovered an ally in . Ashe too believed in unification as an end to the Freljord's perpetual strife, and Anivia offered the tribal leader her aid. Now, with war on the horizon, Anivia prepares to fight for peace, but she knows the inevitable truth of her destiny. One day, evil will rise from the ice, and she must destroy it - no matter the cost. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Blackfrost= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting * * ;Taunting * * ;Taunting * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''Anivia was prototyped by Guinsoo and designed by Brackhar. Anivia concept.jpg|Anivia Concept Anivia TeamSpiritSkin old.jpg|Old Team Spirit Anivia Splash Art Anivia BirdOfPreySkin old.jpg|Old Bird of Prey Anivia Splash Art Anivia_NoxusHunterSkin_old.jpg|Old Noxus Hunter Anivia Splash Art Anivia_Hextech_concept.jpg|Hextech Anivia concept Anivia_Blackfrost_concept.png|Blackfrost Anivia model Ironstylus_Aniviasketch.jpg|Anivia sketch AniviaSquare_Beta.jpg|Anivia Beta icon Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this - a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could not die and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took her place at the League of Legends. Since her arrival, the Cryophoenix has chosen to live among the highest peaks of the Northern Ironspike Mountains, adjacent to the frozen wastes of Freljord. She has openly claimed this territory as her own protectorate. Surprisingly, Anivia has struck up a friendship with the yeti of this region - a friendship that grows deeper and deeper with each passing moon. She has formed a close bond with two League champions: (and Willump) and the nomad princess . In a move that caught the League by surprise, the Cryophoenix recently entreated the summoners of the Institute of War to research a means in bringing across others of her elemental fellows. As a champion, Anivia is revered with a sense of awe by most, but is not the most popular as most consider her unapproachable. Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. Anivia awaits the inevitable latter. Patch history ** Fixed a bug where Anivia wouldn't cast Flash Frost in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. V4.18: * ** Cast indicator now also shows stun range. ** New particle only seen by Anivia to show the stun range while in flight. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14.5 from 10.5. * ** Now deals a tick of damage when cancelled. V4.1: * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while her ultimate is active. V3.15: * General ** Texture upgrade across all skins except for Blackfrost. V3.5: * ** Fixed a bug where Crystallize could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as Malphite's Unstoppable Force V3.02: * ** Chat messages from Anivia will now have a custom champion name (Eggnivia) while she's in egg form. V3.01: * General ** Fixed a bug where chat messages from would display the incorrect champion name while she was in egg form. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.147b: * * Fixed a bug where the slow was stacking with . V1.0.0.142: * ** Assists are now properly granted when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. V1.0.0.116: * General ** Revised tooltips. V1.0.0.113: * General ** Updated all animations. * ** Initial mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. * ** Will now always activate after and . V1.0.0.112: * ** Initial mana cost reduced to 75/125/175 from 100/150/200. V1.0.0.111: * ** Armor and magic resistance modifier changed to from . ** It now always shows the passive in the passive slot, and an additional buff in the buff bar with the current status (ready, active, or on cooldown). * ** Fixed a bug where it stunned for 0.75 seconds instead of 1 second as the tooltip stated. ** Fixed a bug where unlike other skillshots, it could not be cast from out of range. * ** Initial mana cost increased to 100/150/200 from 25/35/45. ** Additional mana cost per second reduced to 40/50/60 from 50/70/90. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2.5. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where it could trap champions inside for the duration. V1.0.0.103: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 70 from 65. ** Base attack damage increased to 48 from 45. V1.0.0.99: * ** Pass through damage will now break spell shields. V1.0.0.94(b): * Stats ** Base mana increased to 532 from 512. * ** Armor modification increased to -40/-20/10/40 from -50/-30/0/30. * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Missile speed increased to 850 from 800. ** Double-tap timer decreased slightly. * Fixed a bug with where additional damage ticks cost more mana than displayed in the tooltip. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by ed units. * ** Fixed tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. * ** Fixed tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 6 seconds. V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 45 from 38.5. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.2 from 3.5. ** Base health regen increased to .93 from .88. * ** Removed the "Rebirth Ready" buff. ** Added a buff for when it's on cooldown. V1.0.0.83: * ** Fixed tooltip. V1.0.0.82: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer removes positive buffs. ** Updated minimap icon for when activated. V1.0.0.74: * ** Attacks against Anivia while she is in egg form will now properly trigger calls for help. V1.0.0.70: * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost decreased to 50/70/90 from 70/100/130. V1.0.0.61: * ** Fixed a bug where some buffs caused the cooldown to reset infinitely. * ** Slow duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. V1.0.0.58: * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia would sometimes not lose her buff and could go into egg form continually until the egg itself is destroyed. V0.9.25.34: * ** Cast range increased to 600 from 400. V0.9.25.24: * ** Now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. * ** Timer before it can explode reduced by 0.2 seconds. * ** Push effect duration reduced. * ** Base damage reduced to 55/85/115/145/175 from 55/90/125/160/195. * ** Now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. V0.9.25.21: * ** Fixed a bug with causing the egg to be able to run around. ** Armor modification reduced to -50/-30/-10/30 from -40/-20/0/20/40. * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Flash Frost to be able to hit every unit on the map. ** Reduced line width to 110 from 120. ** Reduced area of effect detonation to 210 from 230. * ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Reduced cast range to 600 from 700. ** Reduced movement/attack speed slow to 20% from 25%. V0.9.22.16: * ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . * ** Increased cooldown to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. ** New missile particle. * ** Now has a 1 second delay upon casting. ** Removed an errant 'say'. ** Reduced slow to 25% from 30%. V0.9.22.15: * General ** New voiceovers. * and now trigger on-cast items. * ** Changed armor to -40/-20/0/20/40 from -36/-24/-12/12/24/36. ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast while Reviving. * ** Now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. V0.9.22.7: * ** Egg now has set magic resist (-36/-24/-12/12/24/36). * ** No longer subject to global cooldown. ** Updated tooltip to fit the other Toggle Spells. V0.8.22.115: * ** Armor modified to -36/-24/-12/12/24/36 from -30/-18/-6/6/18/30. * ** Damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * ** Reduced damage to 55/90/125/160/195 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Increased ability power ratio to .5/1.0 from .4/.8. ** Increased mana cost to 50/60/70/80/90 from 40/50/60/70/80. V0.8.21.110: * Increased base stats to line up closer to other champions (Health, HP per level, HP/MP Regen, Armor per level). * ** Modified Armor scaling to -30 - 30 from -20 - 20. ** Rebirth cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth. * ** Increased ability power ratio to .5 from .4. ** Fixed casting freeze bug (effectively increased range by 200). ** Increased chill slow duration to 3 from 2. * ** Increased cast range by 100. ** Increased width to 400-800 from 200-600. * ** Removed toggle-off cast animation. ** Increased ability power ratio to .25 from .2. ** Reduced mana cost to 70/100/130 from 80/110/140. ** Increased break distance by 100. July 10, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) ** When taking fatal damage, Anivia will revert into an egg from which she will be gloriously reborn. * (Q) ** Anivia calls forth a piercing lance of ice that flies towards her target, damaging and slowing anyone in its path. After a long flight the shard will explode, damaging and stunning enemies in a small area. Anivia may prematurely explode the missile if she chooses. * (W) ** Anivia summons a wall of ice that blocks all movement. * (E) ** Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind. This spell does double damage to anyone affected by an ice effect. * (Ultimate) ** Anivia creates a swirling vortex of ice and hail, damaging enemies in a large area and slowing their movement and attack speed. This spell is a toggle ability. }} cs:Anivia/Příběh de:Anivia/Background es:Anivia/Background fr:Anivia/Historique pl:Anivia/historia sk:Anivia/Background Category:Champion backgrounds